Ella se llamaba Gretchen
by Tyelperin Nar
Summary: Después de tanto tiempo, de tanto café y de tantos post-its Draco ha terminado de escribir su libro. Harry está ahí para leer las últimas páginas y descubrir de una vez por todas el qué y el por qué de Gretchen y su mundo. HP/DM slash. Projections!verse. One-shot.


**Ella se llamaba Gretchen **- One-Shot - Tyelperin.

_Disclaimer:_ El Potterverso no es mío, es de una tal **J.K Rowling **que debe estar encantada al saber que nadie me paga para escribir esto. Gretchen, Snot, Dylan, Alex, Astrid y todo lo relacionado con ellos, sin embargo, es mío. Más de Draco que mío, pero siendo que es un personaje ficticio no sé cómo íbamos a manejar todo el asunto de los abogados.

**NdA** – Cuando terminé de escribir Projections nunca pensé que a alguien le interesaría Gretchen. Estaba ahí, rellenando un vacío, abriendo una ventana al mundo literario de Draco en la que cualquiera podría saltar. Pero ahí estaba, interés por Gretchen y qué había pasado con ella y por qué. Lo pensé unos días y al final me dije "Qué coño...si vas a hacerlo, hazlo bien" y empecé a escribir. Tened en cuenta al leer que Proyecciones, como libro independientemente del fic, es algo que en sí mismo no existe pero que está lo suficientemente definido como para que tenga algo de sentido. Este es el final que le he dado a Proyecciones, el y fueron felices para siempre que Draco creó para Gretchen. Si yo lo hubiese escrito sin estar pensando en cómo lo haría mi Draco os puedo decir que habría sido muy diferente a lo que hay aquí debajo.

Pero eso no es ni interesante ni divertido ni nada de nada. Voy a aprovechar estas notas para anunciar que, además de unos cuantos one-shots dentro del Projections!verse, ya tengo otro long-fic empezando a gestarse. El 27 de Junio soy oficialmente libre de la universidad hasta el año que viene y sobre esa fecha empezaré a escribir. Podéis quedaros cerca si queréis, o no. Seguiréis habiendo estado aquí un tiempo y eso también cuenta. Y nada más, esto es todo. He hecho bocadillos, por el salón andan.

xXx

A veces, Draco hace absurdas entradas dramáticas. Harry supone que es algo que le gusta o, simplemente, se aburre lo suficiente como para hacer una. O se encuentra con algún post-it que le aconseje aparecer dándole una patada en la puerta o gritando que va a matar a alguien o con la ropa tan cubierta de tinta que uno llega a preguntarse cómo demonios es capaz de sobrevivir solo.

Pero ese día no lo hace. Ese día sale de su estudio con los hombros caídos y otro montón de folios, pareciendo un poco perdido y olfateando en busca de café para encontrar de nuevo el camino. Harry le tiende su taza y Draco le entrega el montón de folios a cambio y se tira en el sofá con un gruñido grave.

Sabe que no debe preguntar y no lo hace. Sólo hay dos razones por las que Draco pueda estar así. La primera es que ha llegado a un punto muerto y no dejará de arrastrarse pareciendo el ser más miserable sobre la faz de la Tierra hasta que recuerde que tiene un plan o encuentre una nota en alguna parte o se rasque el hombro y tenga un post-it diciéndole lo que tiene que hacer pegado. Ha pasado más de una vez…y más de dos.

La otra razón es que haya matado a algunos de sus personajes.

Harry supone que a algunos escritores les importa más bien poco lo que les pase a sus personajes, al fin y al cabo están ahí para ser manipulados. Pero puede entender el dolor de deshacerse de algo que uno mismo ha creado o, como parece ser el caso de Draco, la frustración y la sensación de haber perdido el norte un segundo porque uno de los ejes que te empujan hacia él ha desaparecido.

¿Estúpido? Sí, seguramente. ¿Alarmantemente comprensible? Mucho más que estúpido.

Así que se ajusta las gafas y hojea un poco los folios, pasando las hojas con rapidez entre los dedos. Mira de reojo a Draco, perdido en la taza de café con el ceño fruncido, y se muerde el labio para contener el impulso de preguntar. Suspira y empieza a leer.

xXx

Lo peor no era la sangre. Ya había visto demasiada sangre. Lo peor era el olor. Tan dulce y tan acre al mismo tiempo, inundando sus fosas nasales y sus pulmones con cada inhalación.

Gretchen se llevó los dedos a la boca. La idea era morderse las uñas pero ya no quedaban uñas que morder. Observó sus dedos mutilados casi con desinterés, como si estuviese muy lejos de allí y fuese otra persona mirando los restos de sangre, tierra y uñas de las puntas de sus dedos.

- Hijo de puta… - murmuró, con voz suave y baja – el joputa nos ha matado a todos.

Sólo que el joputa no les había matado a todos. No había matado a nadie, ni siquiera a una mosca, en todos los años que había vivido. Y esos eran muchos años. Muchísimos años. Un cojón de años, si alguien pidiese su opinión.

El Vacío era un sitio extraño, eso tenía que admitirlo. Era como estar en una habitación pero sin estar en una habitación. Las paredes existían de forma intermitente, lo único que parecía constante eran ellos mismos y, después, los restos y el olor y las marcas de los límites y la sangre en todas partes. A veces, los límites palpitaban y en el Vacío podía oírse el latido de un corazón que venía de todas partes.

A su lado algo cayó con un ruido húmedo y Gretchen giró la cabeza para encontrarse con el cuerpo mutilado de Dylan. Llevaba mucho tiempo muerto, suponía. Era apenas un montón de carne y hueso, un amasijo rojo de algo que alguna vez fue un hombre. Se le había caído un trozo, no podía estar segura de un trozo de _qué_ exactamente, pero había un hueco entre el montón de carne que ahora sobresalía del charco de sangre bajo él.

Suspiró, cruzando los brazos y mirando hacia arriba. Arriba no había límites así que Gretchen llegó a la conclusión de que no _había_ un arriba. Volvió a mirar sus dedos, sucios y ensangrentados, y apenas sintió el dolor sordo que emanaba de cada terminación nerviosa bajo las uñas. Dolía más respirar el aire viciado del Vacío.

Un silbido se acercó desde el otro lado de la habitación. Era el silbido del pulmón perforado de Snot. Estaba siempre ahí, el silbido, y sólo lo recordaba cuando tosía o se acercaba. En ese momento, por alguna razón, estaba renqueando hacia ella. Estaba medio muerto. Llevaba muriéndose…tal vez años. Mucho tiempo.

- Gretchen – su voz era como el rechinar de uñas sobre pizarra, aunque eso no era nuevo. Gretchen la odiaba y apretó los dientes con una mueca de desagrado. – Gretchen, escúchame. Méteme un puto tiro. Joder, Gretchen. Un puto tiro.

Snot se cayó al resbalar con la sangre. Paf. Gritó aunque sonó vacío. No había suficiente aire en el agujero y el silbido sonó más fuerte que su voz.

- Un puto tiro, coño. Uno. Y se acabó, podré irme al puto Infierno o donde cojones vaya a ir. Yo qué sé, a cualquier puto sitio ¿sabes? Ya me importa una mierda, nada es peor que esto.

Estaba de acuerdo, claro. O lo habría estado si no hubiese dejado de saber cómo estaba o dejaba de estar en algún momento entre la muerte de Astrid y la muerte de Alex. Al menos Astrid podía consolarse sabiendo que había muerto fuera.

_Pero qué le importa_, se dijo, _si está muerta. Qué narices le importa dentro que fuera que en Disneyworld_.

Era curioso, porque Gretchen no sabía qué era Disneyworld.

- ¡Gretchen! – tal vez intentaba gritar. Qué iba a saber ella, qué podía saber ella. Desde el otro lado, aunque eso siempre fuese relativo allí, la cabeza de Alex pareció moverse un poco y sus ojos se clavaron en Gretchen. La desesperación en la mirada de Alex le devolvió la cordura el tiempo suficiente como para ver que estaba _muerto_ y que los muertos no sentían desesperación. Torció los labios y frunció el ceño. Snot estaba vivo por mucho que pareciese un esqueleto andante y tuviese la mayoría de los órganos hechos puré. El milagro ahí era cómo se las apañaba para seguir respirando.

Algunos estaban hechos para aferrarse a la vida hasta que la vida se hartase de ellos. Él era de los que incluso entonces clavaban las uñas y los dientes y le arrancaban trozos de piel.

- Qué coño quieres, capullo – escupió, con tanto odio que llegó a asustarse – Tú…tú… ¿tienes idea de lo que me estás pidiendo?

Él no vaciló. Se arrastró un poco en su dirección y Gretchen se encogió sobre sí misma no por miedo, no por recelo, si no por puro asco. Dedos largos y fríos, en los huesos, se cerraron en torno a su tubillo y reprimió un chillido.

- Eres una zorra egoísta. Nos traes aquí a morir, joder. A morir – tenía los nudillos blancos de apretar y tiró con el pie para librarse de sus dedos, sin éxito. Había demasiada fuerza, demasiadas ganas de luchar en él como para ser débil a las puertas de la muerte – Sé que quedan balas. El puto revólver es mío, así que encañóname el ojo o lo que coño te salga de los cojones, no me importa.

El ojo. El ojo estaba tan clavado en ella como sus dedos en su tobillo y era azul y enorme. El revólver era un peso muerto sobre su regazo, un peso muerto que antes había conseguido ignorar.

- Pégate el tiro tú solo.

La última sonrisa de Snot fue la sonrisa de alguien que se ríe en tu cara de ti, de alguien que sabe cómo eres y no le gusta un pelo y además sabe que a ti tampoco. Una sonrisa de capullo arrogante y gilipollas sobre el metal. Snot le sonrió con el cañón del revólver metido hasta el fondo en la boca – cógela y chúpala, nena, _hasta el fondo_ - , el horripilante silbido de su respiración cortando el silencio. No hubo un adiós, ni una palabra más. Soltó su tobillo y asió el revólver. Gretchen creyó que temblaría. Alex temblaba. No lo hacía.

Antes que el brillo de su ojo muriera en una nube de polvo de hueso, sesos y sangre creyó ver el último destello de vida apagándose. Era estúpido, esas cosas no podían verse. Él mismo lo dijo más de una vez: No hay vida escapándose de nadie porque a la vida le importa una puta mierda lo que hagamos y nos deja en paz siempre y cuando nosotros hagamos lo mismo.

El estallido del disparo debería haberla dejado sorda pero en el Vacío nada parecía seguir una regla específica.

La pequeña nube de sangre que flotaba a su alrededor olía a muerte y a pólvora y el cuerpo de Snot cayó a plomo sobre ella, la frente en su hombro. El agujero en la coronilla era grande, negro, feo. Había hueso y cuero cabelludo y sangre, pero sobre todo había pólvora y la pólvora hacía que todo oliese aún peor.

Las náuseas le atacaron sin avisar. Se dobló a un lado y vomitó. No podía saber qué exactamente porque llevaba tanto tiempo sin comer que ni siquiera era capaz de recordar el sabor de la comida. Las lágrimas le picaban en los ojos y sólo dejó de vomitar cuando los calambres en el estómago hacían que fuese demasiado doloroso. Agotada, se deslizó y cerró los ojos entre jadeos roncos.

El cuerpo de Snot aún estaba caliente cuando se durmió pero, cuando abrió los ojos, ya no estaba.

Tampoco estaba el olor acre. Ni la sangre. Ni el vómito. Ni los cadáveres. Ni la suciedad. Ni el Vacío.

El joputa estaba con ella en un pequeño salón. El joputa era difícil de definir. Era unas cuantas cosas y a la vez no era ninguna, ese era el problema. El joputa representaba algo que era tan intangible como el aire pero tan sólido como ella misma. Pero, en general, el joputa no era más que un hombre.

- Se acabó – dijo el joputa, cruzando los brazos – Fin del juego, Gretchen.

- ¿De qué juego? – él se encogió de hombros.

- Si no lo sabes tú…esto es tuyo, al fin y al cabo.

Frunció el ceño, hundiéndose contra los cojines del sillón y cruzando los brazos.

- ¿Así, sin más?

- Así sin más.

- No hay…¿ninguna batalla del bien contra el mal ni nada de eso?

El joputa parecía genuina, absoluta y enormemente sorprendido. Y entretenido.

- ¿Y quién sería quién? – abrió la boca para responder justo al mismo tiempo que se hizo consciente de que no tenía una respuesta para eso.

A lo largo de todos esos años, saltando de mundo en mundo, habían hecho cosas…cosas que no eran necesarias para sobrevivir. Entonces era fácil decirse que lo eran e ignorar las pesadillas, ignorar la sensación de que algo malo estaba creciendo y echando raíces en su estómago. Alex gritaba en sueños, Dylan a veces pasaba días sin dormir, Astrid lloraba durante horas y Snot nunca parecía descansar. Gretchen contaba cosas porque los números daban estabilidad al mundo.

Pero la cuestión era que no podía responder y eso era lo peor de todo, lo más escalofriante y terrorífico de todo su viaje, no podía decirle al joputa que él era el malo.

- No me malinterpretes, puedes tenerla si quieres. Esto lo has hecho tú.

- ¿A ti te he hecho yo? – el joputa negó con la cabeza - ¿Cómo has entrado, entonces?

- Me dejaste entrar.

Era lo suficientemente simple como para tener sentido.

- ¿No puedo volver?

Volvió a encogerse de hombros y, esa vez, suspiró.

- Tú dirás.

Ella diría. Había tantas preguntas, tantos por qués. Qué hacía allí, desde cuándo, cuánto tiempo había pasado Fuera, quién era real y quién no, quién estaba muerto y quién no. Lo único que podía decir era que no podía irse hasta acabar lo que había ido a hacer.

El joputa enarcó una ceja. Gretchen no creía que tuviese nombre y todos empezaron a llamarle así en algún momento. La cuestión era que el joputa era en parte el mal más primitivo, el más pueril y el que tenía un objetivo menos claro. Una entidad en sí misma, ese era, y como tal debía tener respuestas. Aunque a la vez no lo fuese, claro, porque el joputa era tantas cosas como ninguna.

- Tengo preguntas.

Rió. Su risa le hizo rechinar los dientes. Detrás del hombre normal sentado en un sillón normal había una risa suave y cristalina, tan pura que su mera existencia era una ofensa a todo lo que quedaba puro en el mundo. Y eso, según sabía, no era demasiado.

- La única pregunta es ¿tienes tiempo?

- Sí.

Todo el tiempo del mundo, eso tenía. De su mundo o sus mundos o lo que fuese. Pero lo tenía.

- Entonces, Gretchen, voy a contarte una historia y será mejor que te sientes bien porque es muy larga. Esta es tu historia y la de nadie más y así ha de ser y así ha de ser contada y ten en cuenta que todo lo que digo es verdad, pues soy incapaz de hablar lo que no sea verdad y eso bien lo sabes pues conoces qué soy y qué represento.

El joputa carraspeó y cruzó las piernas. Su mirada se perdió unos segundos y cuando volvió al allí, al ahora dentro del cuando fuese, con ella volvió el olor acre y dulzón de la sangre y la pólvora.

_Ella se llamaba Gretchen._

Y vivía en un pueblo.

Y en el pueblo vivían otros tantos.

Y el joputa le contó toda la historia desde el principio. Desde la primera letras hasta el último punto sin dejarse una sola coma. Y esa era su historia y la de nadie más y así había de ser y así había de ser contada y todo lo que el joputa dijo era verdad pues era incapaz de hablar lo que no fuese verdad y eso bien lo sabíamos pues conocíamos qué era y qué representaba. Porque, al fin y al cabo, tenían todo el tiempo del mundo. O de su mundo o sus mundos o lo que fuesen. Pero lo tenían.

xXx

A Harry un sudor frío le recorre la espalda y sus dedos se crispan en torno al papel en cuanto termina de leer la última frase. La _última_ frase. Sabe que es la última, hay finalidad en ella. Hay un aire de no retorno en torno a ese último párrafo y no sabe demasiado bien qué le hace sentir, qué ha desencadenado en él. Mira a Draco de reojo, con la respiración atascada en la garganta, y Draco ya le está mirando, atravesándole con sus ojos grises y curvando los labios en algo que apenas es una sonrisa. Draco asiente.

- Ya está. Ha acabado – murmura Draco, y Harry puede volver a respirar y observa los folios entre sus dedos parpadeando con consternación –. El fin del trabajo de una vida está en tus manos, Harry, cuidado con eso.

Es como si él mismo hubiese sangrado tinta encima de todo ese papel, como si hubiese sido él el que hubiese pasado noches en vela dejándose las puntas de los dedos en las teclas de una máquina de escribir, como si hubiese sido él el que se olvidaba de comer sólo por escribir un poco más. En cierto modo, podría decir que lo _es_. Es increíble, apabullante, hasta qué punto ha llegado a asimilar a Draco en su vida. Hasta qué punto él ha entrado en la vida de Draco y Draco ha entrado en la suya y se han dedicado a meter cosas en los armarios.

Deja los folios sobre la mesa del salón con un suspiro y mira a Draco sintiendo cómo una sonrisa lucha contra la fina línea que habían formado sus labios. Poco a poco su estómago empieza a llenarse de algo cálido que se enrolla y se acurruca. Draco le sonríe con una serenidad que no le ha visto nunca, aunque también parece nervioso e incluso, si es que ha aprendido a leerle lo suficientemente bien en ese tiempo, aterrado.

- Es una forma muy…inusual de cerrar un libro – Draco frunce un poco el ceño ante sus palabras, pero Harry niega con la cabeza y le silencia antes de que pueda hablar – Me gusta. Quién coño sabe por qué, pero me gusta. Y les gustará a ellos también.

Draco suelta una risotada, cerrando las manos en torno a sus brazos con dedos firmes.

- Si no les gusta pueden irse a la mierda. He acabado. He acabado – repite, saboreando la frase, y sus rasgos se iluminan –. He acabado.

Harry asiente, llevando sus propias manos a las mejillas de Draco y pasando los pulgares por sus pómulos con un suspiro. Ha acabado y significa casi tanto para Harry como significa para él.

Draco le roba el aliento con un beso demasiado suave como para hacerle gruñir, apretando más su agarre sobre sus brazos. En el fondo, sabe que nada ha acabado. Aún quedan las editoriales, las ilustraciones, el miedo de que nadie lo publique, la euforia de que alguien lo haga, la incertidumbre de qué se oculta tras el mañana y cómo empezará a formar parte del hoy.

Pero todo eso significa que aún queda Draco y aún quedan días enteros subsistiendo sólo a base de café y sonrisas arrogantes y el olor a biblioteca que parece seguirle siempre a todas partes, vaya a donde vaya y haga lo que haga. Post-its, eso también, invadiendo cada rincón de su propio apartamento como el propio Draco ha invadido su vida.

Es entonces cuando descubre que le da igual.


End file.
